elenaofavalorfandomcom-20200214-history
A Tale of Two Scepters
"A Tale of Two Scepters" is the thirty-sixth episode in Season 2 of Elena of Avalor. It premiered on July 21, 2018 and is the eleventh episode in the second season. Plot At Avalor Palace, Elena is packing up to get ready for her Scepter of Light Training. Zuzo suddenly appears and asks her where she's going, to which Elena tells him she's heading to Vallestrella to see Quita Moz, who's going to teach her how to use her Scepter. Isabel suddenly appears stating "So it's true? You're leaving again? But you just got back." After Zuzo vanishes, Elena invites Isabel inside to talk. Isabel asks her big sister if she really has to go. Elena replies that mastering her Scepter's powers is taking longer than she thought. Isabel asks "What if Shuriki comes back while you're gone?" Elena replies she needs to master her Scepter too. Elena also tells her little sister that while she wishes she didn't have to go, she must, as it's the only way to ensure that she'll be ready to face Shuriki when the time comes. Isabel gives Elena her bracelet before sadly leaving. Elena then climbs on Skylar and flies to Vallestrella. On the way, they pass the place where the Duende Portal is, where Troyo is standing guard. Troyo spots Elena and Skylar and heads inside the Temple to tell Shuriki, who's learning how to use the Scepter of Night from Fiero. Upon hearing about Elena, Shuriki wants to go after Elena. Fiero stops Shuriki and tells her she's not ready as she hasn't mastered all of the Scepter of Night's powers yet. Shuriki concedes this and sends Cruz after Elena. Cruz follows Elena and Skylar into Vallestrella. Elena and Skylar arrive in Quita Moz's home. After Quita Moz reveals that he knew they were coming, Skylar asks him how that's possible. Elena reminds him that Quita Moz can see the future in the flame. Quita Moz tells Skylar to leave as Elena can't have any distractions when she starts training. Elena explains to Quita Moz that Skylar has to stay as he is the only way she can get back to Avalor. Hearing this, Quita Moz tells Skylar he can tag along, as long as he doesn't get in the way. Quita Moz then scoops up Elena, and he and Skylar then fly to the Sunbird Sanctum, when the last of the Sunbirds live. They are followed by Cruz, who got there in time to see Elena and Skylar leave on Quita Moz. Elena, Quita Moz, and Skylar enter a waterfall and emerge inside the Sanctum, followed closely by Cruz. After showing Elena and Skylar around, Quita Moz tells the latter to stay put on a tree branch. He then takes Elena down and introduces her to the other Sunbirds: Lama, Hool, and Qapa. The trio are unimpressed with Elena and debate whether they should train her. While they do this, Zuzo appears and asks Elena if she has started training yet, to which she tells him the Sunbirds are still deciding that. Unable to see Zuzo, Qupa asks if they have to train her imaginary friend too. Elena tells her she wasn't talking to herself but to her chanul, who she can see. Loma notes that a human seeing their spirit guide is unusual. Hool adds that there's more to Elena than meets the eye. Qupa tells Elena they will teach her how to use the Scepter of Light. Hearing this, Cruz flies off to tell Shuriki. The Sunbirds also teach Elena that the Scepter of Light's powers and the Scepter of Night's powers have opposite effects. The Sunbirds then proceed to teach Elena her first new power: Farsight. They tell her that in order to use the power she just needs to say Farsight and then think of the person or place she wants to see. Hool hides behind and rock and tells Elena to use the power to show what she's doing. Elena shouts Farsight, but when she sees Isabel's bracelet, she thinks of her instead, causing the power to show what Isabel's doing. Since Isabel is all the way in the Ever Realm, the Sunbirds are impressed since this proves that her magic is very strong. However, they also tell her this also proves that her focus is very poor. Elena tries again and this time the powers show what Hool is doing. They then move on to Blaze. Elena tells the Sunbirds that she already that power. The Sunbirds explain that she must learn how to sustain it. They also explain that to sustain Blaze she must continue to think Blaze inside her head. Elena tries to, but in the end, is ultimately unable to. Elena then sits down to take a rest. Back in the Ever Realm, Shuriki is practicing with the Scepter of Night and finally gets its Demolish power down. Shuriki declares that there is no power the Scepter has that she can't master. Cruz flies in and tells her that is good news as Elena is being taught how to use all the Scepter of Light's powers by the Sunbirds. Hearing this, Shuriki asks Fiero what is the Scepter of Night's most destructive power. Fiero tells her that would be its Darkfire power, and that to use it she must say "Inferno". When she uses it, Shuriki discovers that of her Scepter saps her energy, similar to Elena and the Scepter of Light. She then flies off on Cruz to take out Elena. Back in Vallestrella, Elena uses Farsight to see what Shuriki is doing. She calls Skylar down so they can go after Shuriki. The Sunbirds and Zuzo tell her to not do that as she's not ready. Elena takes off after Shuriki anyway. Elena arrives back in Avalor on Skylar. When she finds Shuriki, a clash of the Scepters begins. When the drain starts to affect her, Shuriki uses the Darkfire power to cast fire on a part of Avalor Palace that Isabel is in. Elena uses her Blaze to put it out and finally learns how to sustain Blaze. Shuriki meets up with Fiero and her group takes off deeper into the jungle. Elena and Isabel witness this via Farsight. Elena then heads back to Vallestrella to continue her training. Cast *Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena *Jenna Ortega as Princess Isabel *Whoopi Goldberg as Lama *Cloris Leachman as Hool *Tony Plana as Qapa *Cheech Marin as Quita Moz *Keith Ferguson as Zuzo *Jorge Diaz as Gabe *Jane Fonda as Shuriki *George Grant as Troyo *Mario Lopez as Cruz *Carlos Alazraqui as Skylar *Myrna Velasco as Carla Delgado *Lou Diamond Phillips as Victor Delgado *Héctor Elizondo as Fiero *Diane Guerrero as Vestia Song *Only One Will Remain Trivia *Moral: When doing something important, always keep your mind focused on the task at hand. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2